


kai loses his fucking leg

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Loss of Limbs, Prosthetic Limbs, i dont have enough energy to get a proper title/summary sorry, lets pretend mario kart exists in the ninjagoverse, spiderkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: that leg sure is gone alright





	kai loses his fucking leg

It took a moment to process the statement.

_ Kai lost his leg _ .

Of course he did. He was too reckless and he always took Nya’s bike out in the rain and Lloyd would stop him in the garage and say “Where are you going it's too cold out to go biking and you probably didn't ask Nya for permission did you she's probably stomping down here right now and-” 

And then Kai would say “No no, I asked her permission, she said I could as long as I used my helmet. And besides, don’t you want to come too?” and then Lloyd would pretend to think about it and then he'd say “Nah, I was gonna go play Mario Kart with Jay,” and then Kai would take his helmet off and say “Can I play Bowser?” and then Lloyd would nod and say “Yeah but only if I get to be baby Luigi,” and then-

_ Lloyd, Lloyd are you alright? _

Yeah, yes he was good he was doing okay and you know it's not like Lloyd lost  _ his _ leg hah, Cole stop nagging me about it I'm sure Kai’s gonna be alright remember the time he tried to float down a river in a barrel he'll be  _ fine _ it's just his leg-

_ Hey buddy, how ya doin? _

Oh good Kai’s awake he doesn't look too good but it's alright, it's gonna be okay.

Lloyd smiled faintly, just long enough for Kai to glance up and see it. Kai gave his younger brother a grin before his eyes drifted back down to the task at hand and his grin hardened into a set look of determination.

After the “incident” which left Kai confined to a wheelchair for two months, Nya and Zane and Jay and Cyrus all got to work on a prosthetic leg for the red ninja. He had protested many times, saying he didn't need them to make it and, with his best old man accent, “the newfangled technological bits they've got in a the hospital are diddly darn good enough for me”. However, the others had insisted.

Now, Kai watched somewhat nervously as Cyrus secured the fake leg. “Okay,” the inventor said. “Standing up for the first time is going to be  _ very _ unsteady, so you probably want someone to support you- I see you've already got that, though, heh heh.” Cyrus chuckled. Nya had come over and wrapped her arm around Kai’s shoulder, ready to help him stand. Kai took a deep breath and pushed himself out of the chair, scrunching his face up and preparing to fall forward.

Lloyd rushed forward to grab Kai’s shoulder as the red ninja stumbled forward. He and Nya linked their arms around Kai, keeping him upright as he wobbled. “Woah,” Kai whispered. “Woah woah woah woah.” 

Kai grinned at Nya and Lloyd, then at everyone else in the smaller room. He looked down at his fake leg and grinned even wider, taking a few steps forward and immediately collapsing onto Cole. “Sorry-” he squeaked out before Cole grinned and wrapped him in a bear hug. Everyone followed shortly after.

  
“It's okay,” Kai whispered, mostly to himself. “It's gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> well,,,,,, fuck


End file.
